


March 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I suffered without you,'' Amos muttered.





	March 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I suffered without you,'' Amos muttered after he remembered visiting his daughter's grave recently.

THE END


End file.
